<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>star-crossed lovers by akiangels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027685">star-crossed lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiangels/pseuds/akiangels'>akiangels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiangels/pseuds/akiangels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>poetry/prose (??) surrounding the lives of patroclus and achilles' and their relationship</p>
<p>spoilers if you didn't finish song of achilles!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>star-crossed lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you're reading on mobile, the format might be weird and i apologize for that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>within the grand expanse of the palace, <br/>the mortal admired across the space at the demigod, glowing <br/>under his promised glory. a regal wave, charming laughter,<br/>and straightened back, all broken easily by a shared gaze.<br/>the demigod humbled his pride and graced a shy smile towards<br/>those wide, wandering eyes.</p>
<p>behind locked doors, among the secrecy of their bed chambers,<br/>giggles roamed free, intimate touches given and received without restraint,<br/>combined with the hushed whispers of blooming love. the heat of their youth <br/>blossomed under apollo’s watchful eyes and under the company of artemis and her stars,<br/>their breaths mingled, limbs tangled and all felt complete.</p>
<p> at the rise of the war, patroclus feared for the boy he once knew.<br/>torn between fame and an early death, or a simple prosperous life.<br/>the answer patroclus dreaded came to fruition and he cursed at achilles’<br/> prophecy; he wished for a world where the gods <br/>weren’t so cruel and yet, he follows achilles out of love with a promise:<br/>a promise of protection and devotion.</p>
<p>apollo and artemis watched the pair once again as achilles grieved.<br/>from sunrise to sunset, achilles cried and ached for his dead lover,<br/>the piece of him that grounded his humanity. the piece of him that once was.<br/>an anger overtook his grievance, one of vengeance and as he later laid<br/>dying amongst the sea breeze, he felt content, not for his promised<br/>fame, but for the return of his lover’s comforting embrace.</p>
<p>perhaps the two were never meant for one another.<br/>a demigod, a being of great divinity and power<br/>and a mere mortal disgraced from his own kind.<br/>despite the odds against them, they danced in elysium,<br/>laughing and kissing in the presence of the gods.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no experience in writing at all, but i hope you still enjoyed! comments are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed! thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>